Hopeless Love
by A. Mulholland
Summary: Daphne Loves Derby song Hopeless Love lyrics are scattered throughout the oneshots... previously entitled 'Endings'
1. Fairytales Do Come True

**Fairytales Do Come True: My Happy Ending**

I'd left New York in pursuit of my dream, to become an overseas correspondent. I didn't quite manage the overseas part, but I got a job at the New York Times, and although I wasn't actually a correspondent, I was a reporter, a journalist. I was doing something I loved, and I was happy. At least… I appeared to be.

I left my one true love back at home in Connecticut after I graduated. I didn't belong in his world; his parents loathed me with great passion.

On my flight to New York's JFK airport, people asked me what was wrong. I was distant, forlorn, and they probably recognized me from all the newspapers' society pages and the tabloids. _Star_ was my personal favorite.

The headlines still gave me chills when I thought about them.

_**Fairytale Love Put to an End When Family Steps In**_

and

_**Gilmore/Huntzberger Romance No More**_

I hated them, I hated them all. They'd taken all I ever wanted, all I ever needed.

It was my first day at the Times. I applied for this job incognito, under an alias. Leigh Denmore, melding together the last names of my parents: Gilmore and Hayden.

They told me, 'You look a lot like that Rory Gilmore. Are you related to her?' The answer was always no, but I'd always wanted to shout. 'I am Rory Gilmore!'

Then it happened, the Times was acquired by a big time company—Huntzberger Media Enterprises, Huntzberger Publishing Group. They usually went for smaller, struggling papers, but this time, they went in for the kill.

I saw him at the meeting with the new bosses. He smiled at me; I made no recognition of him. I couldn't, I would've cracked if I did.

He asked to talk to me too many times to count about my supposed past, but I pretended to have no idea what he was talking about. It hurt too much to be reminded. I would rush out of the room in or near tears.

_But I'm still hoping that I'll be with you somehow, somehow._

He announced his engagement, or rather, his parents did. She was dumb, blonde, and a piece of arm candy. Exactly what his parents wanted for him.

I was at his engagement party, per my grandmother's request. I took my best friend Janine with me. Janine was captivated with my old frivolous and luxurious lifestyle.

She hung back while I caught up with old friends whom I'd lost touch with after graduation. Colin and Stephanie were married with a baby girl on the way; they promised me that I was to be her godmother. Finn had settled down with Rosemary, she'd finally gone home with him. They had a three month old boy, Alex, growing to be just like his dad.

It made me smile that all of my friends were happy, but deep down, I was hurting. Logan and I, we should have been with them with a little Lori or Matt in my arms. Instead, Logan had some illiterate blond skank who couldn't tell the difference from Greenspan and Greenland on his arm, and I was alone and buried in my work.

_Now I regret the day we met._

He saw me, and I waved. He waved back.

A month later, the tabloids broke out into frenzy.

_**Huntz Breaks His Engagement! Could It be an Old Flame?**_

Was it? I didn't know.

He kissed me, and I was whole again. That missing piece in my heart was finally filled. I was happy, truly happy for the first time in so many years.

On April 17th, 2010, I became Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger.

_**Gilmore and Huntzberger Finally Wed, Families and Companies Merge**_

Finally, I laughed when I read it. I didn't like it, but it was true. You finally got married. The two of us had dated two years, been apart four, and engaged one. It was seven years before we were **finally** married.

Two last headlines appeared in newspapers owned by Huntzberger Media. Both were celebrated.

_**Baby Boy Born to the Gilmore-Huntzberger Family… Everyone Celebrates Birth of Matthew Elias Gilmore-Huntzberger**_

(This one was from the New York Times on September 15, 2012. Front page news)

And

_**Beautiful Little Blond Born on May 25, 2014: Lorelai Savannah Gilmore-Huntzberger**_

I smile as my little Lori cries. This is the life I dreamed of—my happy ending.


	2. Unwanted

**Unwanted: Story of the Fiancée**

I sat there, sipping tea with my future mother-in-law. We were going over the seating arrangements for the engagement party. A certain name caught my attention. _Rory Gilmore_, I knew she was a reporter, but she was also an old girlfriend of Logan's, his only girlfriend, rather.

"Shira," I started, "Is she invited?"

"Is who invited?"

I pointed to the name with a mixture of disgust and jealousy, but covered both up with a smile. "Rory Gilmore." I said the name with great disdain.

"She's going to be there as a reporter, Victoria, nothing more." I was assured; after all, I was the 'lovely Fallon girl,' the one destined to be the next Huntzberger wife. One Rory Gilmore wasn't going to change that.

I put on my pink square neck Vera Wang dress in getting ready for the party. It had a pleated bodice and hugged my figure well. My diamond engagement ring glittered in the fluorescent lighting.

"Victoria, it's time to greet the guests…" Shira said from the doorway. I stepped away from the mirror and walked to where Shira and Logan stood.

He looked uninterested; Shira straightened his tie and beamed at us. I took an arm that he did not offer me and we walked down the stairs. The guests clapped for us and I loved it. His eyes showed me that he was off in another world.

_I'm dying for a place in your heart_

I saw her talking to Stephanie and Colin, who had gotten married just a year ago. I hadn't seen her there. Finn, Rosemary, and little Alex went up to them. So she knew them too.

Shesaid goodbye to them and walked back to her table. My future sister-in-law walked up to her and they started chatting up a storm. Shetook my future nephew in her arms and held him.

I felt like going up there and slapping her. She was making my chances of being accepted by Logan's friend just so much harder. They all looked at me with disdain. I knew what they said about me… I didn't care, I was marrying Logan, and that was that. Nobody could change that.

Boy was I wrong. The headline sent a sinking feeling through me.

_**Huntz Breaks His Engagement! Could It be an old Flame?**_

"Keep the ring," were his last words to me.

_**Gilmore and Huntzberger Finally Wed, Families and Companies Merge**_

I saw this headline a year later and it made want to cry, but I didn't. I was in public, and a good society girl never shows her emotions in public. I didn't get it, Shira didn't even like her, Elias didn't approve of her, and Mitchum didn't really care for her.

Why did they pick her over me?

Oh right, because Logan wanted to be with her. Not me.

_What would it take for you to be with me?_

_**Baby Boy Born to the Gilmore-Huntzberger Family… Everyone Celebrates Birth of Matthew Elias Gilmore-Huntzberger**_

And

_**Beautiful Little Blond Born on May 25, 2014: Lorelai Savannah Gilmore-Huntzberger**_

It should have been me celebrating with them about the birth of a son: the heir, and a daughter: the heiress.

But then again, I wasn't wanted. At least, not by Logan.


	3. A Shoulder to Cry On

**So, my birthday's on Thursday, and as _my_ gift to _you_ I'm updating all of my stories today.**

**

* * *

**

A Shoulder to Cry On: The Caring Best Friend

_Two-hundred miles away from home_

Why was I here? Why was I with these people? Why was I not bartending for them, but one of them? Then I caught sight of those beautiful cerulean eyes. They were shining with happiness.

"Hi, Marty," she mouthed as she was ushered to a raised stage where the band had been. She was handed her bouquet of red roses by Lane, her maid of honor.

Lane hurried back down to where the other girls were gathered. I knew she'd gotten married, the plain gold band told it all, but she stood there with all the other girls waiting to catch the bouquet.

Rory turned around and threw the flowers; it was a swirl of red and white as it traveled through the air. I'd seen this many times at all the wedding receptions I'd bartended for, but it was different every time.

The bridal party and all of the unmarried females surged forward, hands in the air. Rory had turned around and was watching the scene play out before her. It was like something in a movie, perfect.

She made eye contact with me and smiled.

I was the only one she kept in touch with after she moved to New York with the exception of her mom.

We had to pick up the pieces after Logan's family intervened, and it was really hard to see her like that. But despite everything, I still had feelings for her and was happy about the fact that she and Logan were no longer together.

_But I'm still hoping that I'll be with you somehow, somehow_

It meant that I had a chance.

But she didn't feel that way about me. We were friends, we were always that way, and we were always going to stay that way.

I was there when Matt was born, and the smile that made her glow when she held her baby was enough to tell me that she was happy. It broke my heart.

_This broken heart is too weak to hold your weight_

And then, little Lori, who looks so much like her mother. The same smile, the same perfect eyes, the same love for Willy Wonka. I knew my love for Rory was hopeless, I hadn't told her early enough.

_Hopeless love, why did you carve your name in me?_

I was an idiot for telling her after she fell for that jerk, who was also now her husband. I was an idiot for telling her that he liked her.

I open my newspaper and see her smiling face plastered in the society pages with Lori in her arms and Logan holding Matt. They're happy, and I'm happy she's happy.

Really.

But all I'll ever be is the caring best friend. A shoulder that she once cried on.

It's time to move on, she obviously has. And I guess that's the thing with love… it hurts.


End file.
